scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
CodyWare: Smooth Moves
Cast * Wario - Cody (Surf's Up) * Mona - Victoria (Valiant) * Kat and Ana - Wave the Swallow (Sonic Series), Daisy (Mario Series) * Young Cricket - Quacker the Duck (Baby Einstein) * Jimmy T. - CGI Clown (Baby Einstein) * Ashley - Elsa (Valiant) * Dribble - Valiant (Valiant) * Spitz - Gutsy (Valiant) * Penny - Elsa (Valiant) * 9-Volt - Neighton the Horse (Baby Einstein) * 18-Volt - Wellington the Cow (Baby Einstein) * Jimmy P. - Green CGI Crayon (Baby Einstein) * Orbulon - Bard the Dragon (Baby Einstein) * Dr. Crygor - Tank Evans (Surf's Up) Microgames The Remote Control *Stage Fright *Pest Control *Playing Hooky *Cody Pl *Serve Already! *On the Ropes *Take a Stab at It *Wokka! Wokka! *Wiipeat After Me! *Eating for Two *Meet the Eggheads *Up for Grabs *Crowd Control *Geared for Landing *Suit of Armoire *Over Easy *Talk to the Can! *Shear Terror *You're Fired! *S-T-R-E-T-C-H! *The Outcast *Cut to the Chase *Honeymoon Fall Out *Cody Fu *Shady Characters *Opening Night *Local News *Shoot the Breeze *Cupsy Daisy *Escape Artist *You Can Pick Your Friends... *Get to the Point *Poster Child *Laser Clay Shooting *Shaving Scream *XYZ! *On Point *Five More Minutes *Airhead *Bungii! *Unintelligent Life *All Shook Up *Burning Sensation *One in Hole *Pool Boy *Sprinkler System *Biggest Fan The Umbrella *Welcome Committee *Undercover Agent *Fan Boy *Shakedown *Swat Team *Runner's High *Wiipeat After Me! *Dough Boy *He Who Smelt It... *When in Rome... *Super Valiant Bros. *Shady Characters *Punch-Out!! *Femme Brulee *Hand Me Down *Wet Your Whistle *Ringmaster *Toilet Training *Cody Dance Company The Handlebar *Keep Your Guy on the Ball *Carrot Away *Party Crasher *Fired Up *Come to Poppa *Closing Time *Universal Marionette *Super Nostalgic Entertainment System SNES *Climate Control *Tearful Reunion The Sketch Artist *On the Edge *Serve Already! *Paper Trail *Object D'Art *Writer's Block *Teeth Polithe *Cookie Rookie *Saving Face *Stick it Through 'Em! *Budget Dentistry *Bedside Manners *Dead Ringer *Brain Age The Chauffeur *Extreme Patty-Cake *BYOM *A Moment of Reflection *CodyWare: Twisted! *A-maze-ing *Cody's Pinheads *Chop Shop *Code Dependency *Sifty Character *Driver's Ed *Star Fox The Samurai *Cutting Edge *Frequent Flyer *Simon Says *Rude Awakening *Mall Tour The Tug-of-War *Plane and Simple *Logged In *Anchor Man *Net Profit *All Wound Up *Animal Crossing: Wild World *Sweeps Week *Spring Cleaning *Super Valiant Sunshine *Volley Y'all! The Waiter *Broom Shtick *That's How I Roll *Castanet, First Chair *Helping Hand *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes *Nintendogs *Paper Cody *Safe or Snack *Clean Your Plate! *Block Party The Elephant *Pink Eye *This Bites! *Smile and Nod *Clu Clu Land *Junk and My Trunk *Boot Camp The Thumb Wrestler *Spray It, Don't Say It *Carving Artist *Sticky Shift *It'sa Me, Cody! *Flask Me Later *Cody's Gym *Secret Ingredient The Discard *Undercover Agent *Cold Call *Bone Appetit *Cody Hunting *In the Cards *Three's a Crowd *Cheater! *Game & Watch Octopus *Fresh off the Grill The Big Cheese *Wiggle Room *A Tale of One Kitty *How the West Was Really Won *Skip It *Balloon Fight *Marching Orders The Janitor *Clean Sweep *Stick it to the Man *When in Rome... *Bell Captain *Soiled Reputation *Not the Face! *The Legend of Wave: Ocarina of Time *One Hit Wonder The Dumbbell *Up in Arms *Sucker Punch *The Closer *Catch of the Day *Rally and Cry *Armed and Dangerous The Mohawk *Diddly Squat *When in Rome... *Use Your Head *The Legend of Wave: The Wind Waker *Spring Training *Closing Night *Stick a Fork in It *Boot Camp The Finger Food *Boarder Patrol *Light Tennis *Roll Model *Get to the Point *Pikmin 2 *XYZ! *Cranky Robot *Now You're Cooking! *Stay Tuned The Boxer *Slice of Life *Sucker Punch *Community Service *Cody Land *Mercury Falling *Sure, You Can *Produce Stand-Off The Mortar and Pestle *Mixed Signals *Yes, You Can! *The Intern *Stir Crazy *Hit Parade *Litterbot The Diner B, C *It's a Wrap *Hare Raising *Chunky Salsa *Bridge Work *Safe Cracker *Monkey Dance *Buggin' Out *Starved for Attention *Clock-Watcher *Bear Handed *Top Dog *Finishing Move *Look, Ma! No Feet! *Stroke of a Genius *Coming Unhinged *Monkey Crossing *Boom Box Category:Manuelvil1132 Category:Manuelvil1132 Interactive Category:WarioWare: Smooth Moves Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Nintendo Category:Intelligent Systems Category:WarioWare Spoofs